Respawnables Wiki:Events
Events are tournaments that run through a period of time in the game. What is a tournament without prizes? Playing events will reward you great prizes such as , , gadgets, armors, or exclusive new weapons. You must first complete the task required in the event before earning the prizes. You've got to be quick as the events only run through a limited time (normally 4 weeks/28 days). You don't want to miss the exclusive prizes but remember one thing, events are only available when there is an ACTIVE internet connection. Types of events Each event have different challenges which you are required to do in order to obtain a certain prize. *'Kill & Collect' - Players must kill others to progress through the event and use armor or a certain group of weapons to boost your progress or double items collected. *'Ranking' - Similar to Kill & Collect events, but instead it uses a ranking system which adds up your progress at the end of the match, and doubles your earnings at maximum rank. *'Challenging' - This is the most common form of event. Each tier has different challenges/tasks and the requirements become tougher as you get closer to the last tier. List of events There have been 59 events in the game so far. Click on an image to know more about the event that it shows. Easter1.jpg|Easter Egg Hunt|link=Easter Egg Hunt 1000px-Grenad Fest.PNG|Hand Grenade Fest|link=Hand Grenade Fest Home.PNG|Road to Glory|link=Road To Glory Summer Camp in Home.png|Summer Camp|link=Summer Camp Ghostbuster2.jpg|Ghostbusters 30th Aniversary|link=Ghostbusters 30th (Event) MonsterMash1.jpg|Monster Mash|link=http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Mash 1000px-Grenad Fest.PNG|Hand Grenade Fest 2|link=http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Hand_Grenade_Fest_(2) NewEventHoliday.jpg|Ninja Path|link=Ninja Path ChineseNewYearEvent.jpg|Chinese New Year|link=Chinese New Year (Event) Easter_Egg_Hunt_2.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2|link=Easter Egg Hunt 2 Screen Shot 2015-04-20 at 5.08.57 pm.png|Earth Day|link=Earth Day SOTE.jpg|Salute Our Troops|link=Salute Our Troops (Event) SC2.jpg|Summer Camp 2|link=Summer Camp 2 Screenshot_2015-09-10-17-31-53-1.png|Mexican Fiesta|link=Mexican Fiesta (Event) LÖSCHEN5.png|Halloween Haunt|link=Halloween Haunt (Event) WinterCampTime.png|Winter Camp|link=Winter Camp (Event) Chi.png|Chinese New Year 2|link=Chinese New Year 2 (Event) SaintPatrick.jpg|Saint Patrick|link=Saint Patrick (Event) Trsra.png|April Fools' Day|link=April Fools' Day (Event) Mexican2.PNG|Mexican Fiesta 2|link=Mexican Fiesta 2 (Event) FastestGunslingerEventBanner.jpeg|Fastest Gunslinger|link=Fastest Gunslinger (Event) 4.1.0 event tab.jpg|Soccer Madness|link=Soccer Madness (Event) Flkasjdölfkajsdlkfj.png|Ghostbusters|link=Ghostbusters (Event) Summer Camp 3.jpg|Summer Camp 3|link=Summer Camp 3 (Event) ImageBoom.jpeg|Hand Grenade Fest 3|link=Hand Grenade Fest 3 (Event) Road to glory 2016.jpeg|Road to Glory 2016|link=Road to Glory 2016 Spooky Nights.jpg|Spooky Nights|link=Spooky Nights Soldier.jpeg|Soldiers Graduation|link=Soldiers Graduation (Event) Superstars.png|Superstars|link=Superstars (Event) File:Wintercamppppppp.jpeg|Winter Camp 2016|link=Winter Camp 2016 CNY.jpeg|Chinese New Year 3|link=Chinese New Year 3 (Event) Car.jpeg|Carnival 2017|link=Carnival 2017 (Event) 17354847_1884040701817830_679589327_n.jpg|Saint Patrick 2 (Event)|link=Saint Patrick 2 (Event) April_Fools_Cut.jpeg|April Fools' Day 2 (Event)|link=April Fools' Day 2 (Event) Screenshot_2017-04-10-10-21-11-1.png|Easter Egg Hunt 3|link=Easter Egg Hunt 3 20170505 225336.png|Cyber Menace (Event)|link=Cyber Menace (Event) Screenshot_2017-06-02-17-30-26-1.png|Archery Tournament|link=Archery Tournament (Event) _20170630_115707.JPG|Ultimate Soldier|link=Ultimate Soldier (Event) Whdn.jpeg|Summer Camp 4|link=http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Summer_Camp_4_(Event) Screenshot_1155.png|AtomCon|link=http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/AtomCon_%28Event%29 EC92D347-40B6-4163-BF4A-43F673A8E85D.jpeg|The Big Map Quest|link=http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/The_Big_Map_Quest_(Event) ?,.NMAmM,.?.jpeg|Trick or Treat|link=Trick_or_Treat_(Event) Nmmmnanenmmen.jpeg|5 Year Anniversary|link=5_Year_Anniversary Winter_Games_Cut.jpeg|Winter Games 2017|link=http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Winter_Games_(Event) pic for wik.jpg|Carnival 2018|link=Carnival 2018 (Event) IMG_20180305_171108.png|Chinese New Year 4|link=http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Chinese_New_Year_4_(Event) IMG_20180315_220419.png|Easter Egg Hunt 4|link=http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Easter_Egg_Hunt_4 April_Fools_3_Cut.jpeg|April Fools' Day 3|link=http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/April_Fools%27_Day_3_(Event) IMG 20180417 174618.png|Mexican Fiesta 3|link=http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Mexican_Fiesta_3 YmYOmSxFRvs.jpg|Archery Tournament 2|link=http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Archery_Tournament_2_(Event) Diamonita18883.jpeg|Diamonita Wars|link=https://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Diamonita_Wars_(Event) 2B787EEF-7443-45C6-97CC-8D8A0BD95300.jpeg|The Lucky Map Quest|link=https://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lucky_Map_Quest_(Event) SummerCamp5Cover.jpeg|Summer Camp 5 E6E07606-B145-4967-917E-F8120FA9DF60.jpeg|Post-Vacation Blues A17A1741-AAF4-49A5-9A36-951DC591BB1C.jpeg|Cyber Tarantula|link=Cyber Tarantula ZombiesvsZombiesTimer.jpg|Zombies vs. Zombies|link=Zombies vs. Zombies RoadGlory2018.jpeg|Road to Glory 2018|link=Road to Glory 2018 20181215_175231.jpg|Winter Camp 2018|link=Winter Camp 2018 chinese new year 2018.jpg|link=Chinese New Year 2018 Post-event task Some events allows players to earn by doing a general kind of task (e.g. 1000 ectoplasm to earn per match). Although some of the rewards isn't that much, still, it is an easy way of earning and encourages players to keep playing. Interestingly, the Double Gold Booster is able to double your earned . Trivia *Events were the first kind of feature to allow players to get weapons for free, although doing many tasks were required *On Facebook, people are commonly seen complaining about the event being "too hard". Generally, events aren't meant to be completed by everyone but mostly the ones who are capable of doing it. *It is also common for people to demand "better weapons" if the event has a decent weapon as a final prize. *Gadgets and certain amounts of and are usually used to fill in gaps between valuable prizes. * and weren't available before the Road To Glory event. *Usually, during events that required specific weapons, those weapons will usually have a "radiant" sparkle on them. Category:Respawnables Category:Events